My Moron
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto is Sasuke's best friend. His only friend. But after Sasuke overhears him talking to Kiba, he has his doubts. NaruSasu, yaoi, smut, lemon, etc. This is for Aiek.


Disclaimer: Not mine

This is for Aiek, over on Y-Gal.

* * *

**My Moron**

* * *

"Hey, asshole."

Uchiha Sasuke didn't even look up at the shout. He continued to eat his apple and read his book, ignoring the other boys that came to stand over him.

"Oi, we're talking to you!"

Sasuke growled as his book was snatched out his hands. He looked up into the faces of three Seniors whose names he never could remember.

"What do you want?" he grunted as took another bite from his apple. "And give that back."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Uchiha?" one of the boys spat. "All you ever do is sit here, acting like you're better than us-"

"I _am _better than you."

"Shut up! You're dirt, Uchiha. Nothing. Useless. You're-"

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirked as a barrel of orange appeared out of nowhere, slamming into all three boys. Within seconds they were rolling around on the ground, cries of pain sounding from the Seniors. Sasuke's smirk grew as his book came flying out of the fray, and he caught it easily. He returned to reading, and a few minutes later the Seniors were off running, leaving behind one pissed off Junior.

"You better run! Assholes!"

Sasuke smirked up at Uzumaki Naruto as the youth brushed his hair back. Sasuke's best friend towered over him, and did so even when he was standing. An amazing six foot six, with shaggy blond hair and sky blue eyes, Naruto was a surfing advertisement personified, right down to the golden tan skin.

A complete opposite to Sasuke's pasty white skin, black-blue hair and colourless eyes.

"You right?" Naruto asked, turning to face him with a grin. Sasuke gave him a short nod. Naruto's grin grew and he sat down on the bench behind Sasuke, their backs pushed together. "Seniors again, huh?"

"Nothing out of the usual," Sasuke said as he leant his head back until his forehead was covered by blond hair. "Hn."

Sasuke sighed as his eyes slid shut. Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend. Naruto was the most popular guy in school – he was so likable, good-looking and kind. Everyone liked him. Everyone wanted to be around him.

And everyone wanted to know why the hell he was friends with Sasuke.

Sasuke was an asshole. He didn't like people, he belittled them. But he was best friends with Naruto. They were never apart for long, even going as far as to sync their subject choices to be together in every class.

Naruto was Sasuke's only friend.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke grunted. "You doing anything after school?"

"Yeah, I am, teme, why?" Naruto replied. Sasuke ignored the disappointment that welled in him at that.

"No reason."

"Ok."

"...hn."

"Hmm?"

"So... what are you doing?" Sasuke gave in to his curiosity. He heard Naruto chuckle.

"We were in the middle of that movie, remember?" Naruto reminded him. "We've gotta finish it."

Sasuke squashed down the immense joy that rose up in him at that. He had no reason to get so happy over the dobe.

"Right," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed, drawing the attention of several nearby people. One of them soon came to engage him in conversation, but Sasuke didn't mind. After school, his dobe was all his.

--

Sasuke grunted as Naruto flopped down next to him on the couch, his head instantly dropping onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke snorted before burrowing his hands in that gold hair, smirking at Naruto's soft sigh.

"Hey, teme?"

"Hn?" Naruto wouldn't be offended by that as most people were.

"You're my best friend, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"You'll always be my best friend, right?"

"_Hn_."

"Good. And you can't get another one. Just me."

"Hn."

"Love you too, teme," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke blushed slightly at that and looked away. Naruto looked up at him when he didn't respond and grinned, leaning up until his face was only inches from Sasuke's, who was still looking away.

"Aww, is Sasu-chan shy?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke's blush deepened and he shoved Naruto off his lap. "D-Don't get s-so close! Personal boundaries!"

"Ahh! You fucker!" Naruto rubbed his head. "The hell?"

"Hn!"

--

Sasuke frowned as the Sophomores approached him. There were five of them, and they didn't look very pleased to see him.

"Hey, Uchiha!" one of them snapped. "We wanna talk to you."

"Hn," Sasuke observed them coolly. "You're from the basketball club, right?"

"Right," the kid smirked at him. "And it's about time you joined us."

"How many times do I have to say no before you fuck off?" Sasuke growled. "Or do I have to kick your ass again?"

"Your pet ain't here," one of them spat. "No Uzumaki to save you now." The kid flicked his hair back. "Don't know why he's friends with _you. _You're a pain in the ass fucker who doesn't deserve to be friends with someone as cool as Uzumaki."

"Really?" Sasuke drawled. "Then how come I'm his best friend and he doesn't even know your names?"

That did it. They launched themselves at him, fists flying and legs kicking. Sasuke gave as good as he got, but an elbow to the eye sent him reeling, black wavering at the edge of his vision.

Still, they pressed on. Sasuke was only throwing half-hearted punches now, barely causing damage. His breath was coming quickly and a blow to the head sent him to the ground. His vision blurred once more, and then he fell forward, the darkness creeping in.

"Sasuke! The fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled at the voice as he heard footsteps scrambling away from him. Long arms encircled him, pulling him against a firm chest, and Sasuke sighed softly.

"Too late... dobe..."

And then the darkness overtook him.

--

Sasuke groaned as was dragged back into consciousness by a familiar voice calling out his name. He forced his eyes open, but wanted to immediately slam them shut again when the first thing he saw was his evil older brother.

"Father, he is awake," Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him before turning to look at the other two people in the nurse's office.

Uchiha Fugaku swept towards the bed that held his youngest son, his eyes tight with concern. It was the only sign of his distress.

"Sasuke," he greeted him solemnly. "How are you feeling?"

What a fucking stupid question. Sasuke bit back a snappish response and simply nodded to his father.

"Fine, Father," he murmured. Fugaku shook his head.

"You are not fine, Sasuke," he said coldly. "You are being bullied. This is a serious matter, you should have come to me sooner."

"That would have only aggravated them," Sasuke said tightly. "Running to my daddy. It would have made them angrier."

"Watch your lip," Fugaku reprimanded him. "And there is no shame in asking for help. You are not a fighter, Sasuke." There was a hint of pride in Fugaku's voice as he continued. "You are an Uchiha. You are a genius. Others will always be jealous of you over that."

"Yes, Father," Sasuke growled. Fugaku nodded before, in a rare moment of affection, reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Your mother is still in Milan," Fugaku said. "But she will be getting the first available flight."

"Tell her not to bother," Sasuke said quickly. The last thing he needed was his mother crying over him. "I'll see her in a week anyway."

Fugaku nodded his approval before turning to the last person in the room.

"Naruto," he beckoned the blond over. "You're a fine lad, always watching out for Sasuke."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto said with a grin. "I'm just sorry I wasn't with him at the time. But when I found him... If Sasuke hadn't been hurt I would have..."

"Yes, I know," Fugaku said with a nod. "Your father was the same when we were in High School. Please, take care of my son."

Fugaku shook Naruto's hand before sweeping from the room. Itachi leaned over to Sasuke again and poked him in the forehead with two fingers before following their father. Sasuke scowled after him as he rubbed his forehead. Naruto laughed before hurrying over to the bed and jumping on it.

"Ne, bastard, about time you woke up!" he chirped. His eyes darkened slightly and his grin became a frown. "Who was it this time?"

"Basketball club," Sasuke answered immediately. He had no qualms about setting Naruto on people. "The five Sophomores."

"Aright," Naruto looked over at the window, the shadow in his eyes darkening. "I'll deal with them later."

Not liking the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke reached up and pulled his best friend into a hug, something he rarely did. Naruto's arms came around him instantly, and he cradled his delicate friend close.

Sasuke drew back, but Naruto held him tight. Their faces hovered inches away from each other, and Sasuke felt his face fill with blood. Ugh, he hated it when he blushed – he looked all splotchy and gross. However, Naruto was currently gazing into his eyes, his blue orbs completely unreadable for once. Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up and his breath quicken.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's husky voice shattered the spell he was under.

"D-Dobe! Personal boundaries!"

"Ahh! Teme!"

--

Sasuke shook his head as he trudged down the hall towards his next class. He hadn't seen Naruto all lunch, as the idiot usually played soccer with some of other friends while Sasuke studied in the library.

"-talking about, mutt?"

Sasuke perked up as he heard his best friend's voice and quickened his steps. He was about to round the corner, when he heard the reply.

"You and Sasuke are so close. Why do you bother with that guy? He can't be a good friend."

Sasuke smirked as he waited smugly for Naruto to chew Inuzuka Kiba out.

"Actually, Kiba," Naruto's voice was dead serious. "I don't consider Sasuke my friend at all."

Sasuke's heart stopped at those words and he took a step away from the voices. And then another. He felt numb as he turned and ran down the corridor, away from Naruto, the moron who he thought was his best – and only- friend.

Sasuke stumbled out to the carpark and managed to reach his car. He pulled open the door and tumbled into the sleek sports car, before he stopped and slumped against the seat.

His breath was coming in quick gasps, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He reached over to the glove box and managed to get it open. He grabbed the paper bag he kept there for occasions such as this and began to breathe in it as his panic attack hit.

Sasuke didn't know how long he was there for, but eventually he calmed down. Taking another couple of deep breaths he set the bag down with a sigh.

And then his phone buzzed.

Sasuke fished it out with a frown, seeing that he had a message. He opened it.

_U. Naruto: Hey, where are ya, teme? Kakashi-sensei just did roll call. You're not gonna leave me alone with the perv, are ya?_

And then Sasuke began to hyperventilate again.

--

By the time Sasuke had gotten home, the school day was just finishing and he had three more messages from Naruto. Sasuke stared at his phone from his bed, where is sat on his desk. It began to buzz again, this time longer than before, telling Sasuke that Naruto was calling him. Sasuke ignore it firmly and simply slipped his shoes on. He had gotten changed once he got home, and now grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Naruto was probably already on his way over.

Sasuke drove and drove, wasting gas and listening to music. He finally stopped on an outcrop that looked out over the city, and watched as the sun set and the city lit up. He and Naruto always hung out there during summer.

"Hey! Bastard! Where the _fuck _have you been?"

Sasuke stiffened at the voice and hopped down from the hood of his car. Naruto had just pulled up on his bright orange motorcycle, and was glaring Sasuke down. Sasuke ignored how his stomach did flip-flops at the sight of the gorgeous blond in the sunset, and he calmly opened the door of his car and slid in. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and started up the engine.

"Hey! Sasuke! What the hell?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and simply through the car into reverse. He slammed it into drive before pressing down on the accelerator and speeding off. He knew Naruto would give chase, and while a part of him was thrilled at that, the other part just wanted Naruto to leave him alone.

Sasuke drove fast back into the city, frowning when Naruto appeared in his rear view mirror. He sped up and smirked when he saw a set of traffic lights ahead. They changed to amber before he reached them, but he slammed down his foot and sped through, just as they changed to red.

A quickly glance in the mirror showed that Naruto was stuck on the other side of the lights. Sasuke quickly turned the next corner, losing himself in the city and making it impossible for Naruto to follow him.

--

Sasuke slammed down his last shot glass onto the table and glared up at the bartender. His eyes promised death if more shots weren't delivered.

Asuma was a smart man. He quickly straightened up the five glasses and filled them with tequila. Sasuke downed them all in succession, before glaring up at Asuma.

"Sasuke, man..." he began uneasily. "I think this is a bit much, even for you."

"Asuma," Sasuke rasped as he slapped down a one hundred dollar bill. "I don't pay you to think."

Asuma filled the shots up again, but before Sasuke could touch one, a familiar tan hand reached out and grabbed the first. Sasuke stared up as Naruto leant over him and downed all five before making a face.

"I hate that shit," he grumbled before he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt. "See ya, Asuma."

With that, Naruto hauled Sasuke out of the chair and dragged him towards the door to the bar. Sasuke groaned the world shook around him and he stumbled over his own feet. Naruto continued to pull him until Sasuke hit something heavy and metal.

He groaned as he was forced into it, until he realized it was Naruto's dad's car. He slumped down in the seat as Naruto did his seatbelt up. He ignored the idiot's mutterings as he concentrated on keeping his eyes open – a surprisingly hard job.

He had no idea when they started moving, but the next thing he knew he was at Naruto's house, being dragged around the back by the blond. Sasuke mumbled and tried to get free as they approached the pool house, which doubled as Naruto's room, but Naruto's arms came around him like a vice, and he figured it was just easier to slump against that comforting chest.

Sasuke soon found himself flopped out on Naruto's bed, staring up at the ceiling as his shoes were removed. Sasuke kicked automatically when the socks were taken off, as Naruto's fingers scraped over his ticklish feet.

"Alright, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was rough. "Now tell my why you ran away?"

Sasuke stared up at his friend through hazy eyes. Naruto was staring right back, eyes filled with hurt and anger. Sasuke sighed as he reached for Naruto. He hadn't been able to stay away, not even for twenty four hours.

Naruto fell into his arms easily, and Sasuke held him close. Sometimes with morons like Naruto, honesty was the best.

"I heard you talking to Kiba," Sasuke whispered as he stroked Naruto's back. "You said you didn't consider me a friend at all."

Naruto stiffened in his arms before he glared up at Sasuke.

"Did you hear what I said _after _that?" he demanded. Sasuke looked away. "You didn't! You just ran off, didn't you!"

"Excuse me!" Sasuke snapped. "But my best and _only _friend just said he didn't consider me a friend at all! What did you expect me to do? Shrug it off and go on my merry way?"

"If you'd listened more," Naruto growled. "You would have heard me say that I didn't think of you as a friend, because you're so much more! I think of you as my other half! You mean the world to me, bastard! And I want more than Goddamn friendship with you!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blond seemed to calm down from his outburst. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders. The simple action seemed to spur Naruto into motion.

He shuffled forward, hovering over Sasuke. He lowered his head slowly, giving Sasuke ample opportunity to pull away, but he didn't. Their lips met in a light, teasing brush, and Sasuke couldn't help but sigh over how right it felt.

Naruto surged forward at that, pressing into Sasuke gently as he parted his lips and slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let out a soft whimper as he was pushed further into the bed, his arms tightening around Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly as he lifted his head up. "Please, if you don't want this, tell me now. I- I won't be able to stop! Please!"

Sasuke tugged Naruto's lips back down to his eagerly, devouring his best friend. Naruto groaned as he pushed his heaps forward, and Sasuke bucked his own in response.

Naruto's hands moved slowly, stripping Sasuke piece by piece. Sasuke squirmed as his body was laid bare, and to cover his embarrassment reached up and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Their mouths moved sloppily, and at one point Sasuke missed Naruto's mouth entirely and latched onto his chin, sucking happily. Naruto didn't care – he was too busy rubbing Sasuke's nipples softly.

Sasuke cried out as Naruto slid down to lick one of those nipples. His tongue teased the hard bud, flicking it easily before he finally began to suck on it. Naruto seemed perfectly content to suck on the bud for as long as he could, but Sasuke was less patient. He tugged on Naruto's golden hair as he squirmed beneath his friend.

"Slow..." Naruto whispered as he tugged the last of Sasuke's clothing off before moving back to strip himself. "I want to go slow...I've been waiting for this for so long."

"But..." Sasuke took one look at the determined look on Naruto's face and realized they were _definitely _going slow. "...Ok."

Naruto grinned down at him, and Sasuke's breath was stolen by the look in Naruto's eyes. They were filled with lust, love and adoration. Naruto clearly thought Sasuke was beautiful. Sasuke, on the other hand, was enthralled by Naruto's gorgeous body, with its thick muscles, golden tan and sparse hair. His chest was completely smooth, much like Sasuke's, but his arms, under arms and legs held more hair than Sasuke's scrawny limbs.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips – which were entirely too wide, in Sasuke's opinion – and flipped him over onto his stomach. Sasuke didn't like that.

"Naruto?" he whispered as he peeked over his shoulder. "I... I want to see your face."

"You will," Naruto promised as he ran large hands down Sasuke's back. "I just... I want to do something. Something I've been dreaming of for years."

"What?" Sasuke pushed himself up onto his folded arms, staring ahead at the headboard. "What are you gonna do?"

Naruto didn't reply. He moved forward, pushing his body against Sasuke's as he pressed a soft kiss to the smaller male's neck. He moved slowly down, his tongue slipping out to run down Sasuke's spine. He reached Sasuke's lower back and ran his tongue through the sweat gathered there before he continued straight between Sasuke's cheeks.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out as he arched his back at that. "God!"

"Hm," Naruto hummed softly. "Just as perfect as I imagined it. And I _did _imagine it..."

With that, Naruto buried his face in between Sasuke's cheeks, his tongue lapping at the entrance hidden there. Sasuke shrieked and moaned as Naruto swirled his tongue around the rim before slowly pushing it in.

"Oh God," Sasuke cried. "Naruto!"

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ass as he pushed his hips against Sasuke's leg. "Mmmhmmm."

"Naruto..." Sasuke wailed as his lovers tongue slid inside of him. "Ahh!"

Naruto slowly fucked him with his tongue, slipping the wet muscle in and out of him. When Sasuke fell forward onto his hands Naruto finally realized he was at his wits end.

"Pleeeeease!" Sasuke begged. "I-I'm gonna come!"

Naruto pulled back, running his hands over Sasuke's ass. He squeezed the cheeks, earning an embarrassed moan from Sasuke, before he reached for the bottle of lotion he kept beside his bed for when his dreams of Sasuke became too vivid...

He squirted out some and coated three of his fingers before pushing the first into Sasuke's hole without preamble. Sasuke whimpered and Naruto leaned in, pressing a kiss in between Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"So hot," Naruto whispered before sucking on the spot. "I'm gonna add another, ok?"

Sasuke gasped out something that could have been a yes and Naruto slid in a second finger. He prepared his lover slowly, being careful not to hurt the brunet. As soon as he had three fingers inside of Sasuke, he reached for the lotion with his other hand, coating his cock clumsily.

Naruto withdrew his fingers slowly and Sasuke sighed in loss. Naruto patted his hip.

"Roll over, baby," he whispered. Sasuke obeyed instantly. Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke, and again. And again. They weren't lingering kisses, but quick, wet stolen moments, sloppy and uncoordinated – their mouths missed more than they met, but they kept at it.

Naruto finally parted Sasuke's legs, settling in between them.

"Now?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded. "How do you know all this?"

"Ah..." Naruto blushed scarlet and looked away. "You... you made me so horny, Sasuke! So I sorta looked stuff up..."

"Dobe," Sasuke leaned up and pulled Naruto down into a kiss. "You're a moron."

"Hey!"

"But you're _my _moron."

Naruto grinned down at him before he grabbed both of Sasuke's legs and tossed them over his shoulders. Sasuke stared up at Naruto as he squirmed slightly, not liking how exposed he was.

"Um, Naruto..."

"Relax, baby," Naruto whispered as he reached down to position himself. "I'll be careful."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto rocking his body slightly, a steady rhythm that was getting faster and faster, until finally, Naruto slid inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped, his back arching he adjusted to the thick intrusion. There was a burning pain, not as bad as he thought it would be, but still enough to make him whimper.

"It hurts," he whispered. "I-Is it supposed to?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "That's all a part of it."

And then Naruto surged forward, squashing Sasuke right up against his chest as he stole a quick kiss. Sasuke gasped as Naruto moved, rolling forward like a wave, his whole body moving. Sasuke's body rocked with it, and his eyes became unfocused as he stared off into space. Every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure rolling over him, and Sasuke whimpered as Naruto sped up. He brushed against something deep inside of him, which caused Sasuke to moan, his heels digging into Naruto's back.

"That ok?" Naruto grunted as he moved forward again. "I'm not squashing you, right?"

"Good!" Sasuke gasped as they rocked again. "God..."

They moved together, as one, towards their completion. Everything became a blur of pleasure, ecstasy and sweet rapture. Naruto caught his lips in those deliciously sloppy kisses, and Sasuke cried out at the pure pleasure of it. He sobbed as Naruto's hand curled around his cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke came with a loud wail as he thrust into Naruto's hand. Naruto groaned above him before he stiffened, his hips still thrusting slightly as he reached his own climax. Sasuke panted heavily as he came down from his high, his chest heaving. Naruto slid his legs down gently before lying down beside him, catching his own breath.

Naruto flung an arm around Sasuke's waist as he rolled over to snuggle against his neck. Sasuke sighed as Naruto moved close to him, giving off heat like a giant furnace.

"Mmm, baby," Naruto whispered as he pressed a kiss to that smooth neck. "You ok?"

"Perfect," Sasuke whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. "But if you call me baby again I'll rip your balls off."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled Sasuke closer, sucking on his neck now.

"You'd miss them too much," he whispered. "_Baby._"

"Fuck you, dobe!"

"Just did, teme."

"Naruto..."

Sasuke rolled over on top of the blond, glaring down into amused eyes. He straddled Naruto's waist easily, rocking his pelvis back and forth against Naruto's. A sliver of lust appeared in blue eyes.

"What are you planning, baby?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. He'd gotten a taste of Naruto, and was already craving more. He reached down to grasp Naruto's awakening arousal, lifting himself up.

"Watch your balls, dobe. Here comes round two."


End file.
